


Bring Up Lara: Education in the Art of Incest

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 80s references, A-Type, Begging, Bossy to Submissive, Creampie, Drugging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Prude to Slut Transformation, Rape, Scientific Terminology, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Part of the Incest collab organized by LSI.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 10





	Bring Up Lara: Education in the Art of Incest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[F4M] Bring Up Lara: Education in the Art of Incest [Incest][Prude to Slut Transformation][Handjob][Fingering][Creampie][Table Sex][Begging][80s References][Scientific Terminology][A-Type][Bossy to Submissive]mentions of [Drugging]and therefore possibly [Rape]

Background: This script is part of The Father / Daughter Society series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers and voice 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woah, so this is the infamous clubhouse that I've heard so much about...

Thank you for taking me here, Daddy. Mama always said that it was a rite of passage. And I know that she wanted me to be the first. Well, of my age group, I mean. 

And well, I know that all the girls in my class with be initiated eventually. But I always hoped that I would be the first too. Violet's nice and all...but well, she's just not exceptional. She tries but not hard enough. And she can never take criticism. The tiny little thing sets her off. 

And then there's Christina, who is of course very sweet. But she just so needy. The girl doesn't have an independent bone in her body. 

*sigh*

Yes, I know that you say to be nice, Daddy. And I *tried* not to gossip about them. But they just don't understand me. All they ever want to do is watch Love Connection and figure out how to perm their hair. Our town is so small. I basically *have* to be friends with them. Otherwise, I get lonely. But none of them actually matter. Not really. 

Sorry, I know that I'm rambling, Daddy. It's just so nice to talk to a real person for once. Because well...you actually do matter, Daddy. You've done all this amazing stuff. I mean actual achievements. Not just like being able to afford to take me to a Motley Crue concert. 

(smug) Although, Mariah is still so jealous about that one. 

But *real* stuff too. High profile job. High impact career. The works. 

Oh, I want to be just like you, Daddy. Get myself a corner office and a nice suit with elbow patches. And who cares if I'm a girl? I'm so ready to shatter that glass ceiling. 

Don't you want that for me, Daddy? Don't you want me to be your everything? 

Yes, I know that you wanted me to join the club first, Daddy-just in case I changed my mind. But I honestly don't think that I will. 

Yeah, I know that you gave up that high profile work when you married Mama and joined...whatever this place is. But I just don't think that's right for me. I want to conquer the world and read every book ever written. I want to know everything and everyone. And I want to do it with my favorite person in the world cheering me on. 

(whispers) That's you, Daddy. 

Oh, I love making you smile, Daddy. 

And yes, I promise that I will keep an open mind about this club. I know that it means a lot to you Daddy and, since you're the person that I most admire, it ought to mean a lot to me too. 

Besides, I want to brag about my Yale acceptance to all of your friends. I hope that they all think that I'm the most impressive out of everyone. 

Is that what you want? For me to impress all your friends, Daddy? 

(indignant) Oh, I see that look. You don't think that I could do it. 

(a bit hurt) Why is that, Daddy? Don't you think that I'm impressive enough? But I've tried so hard, Daddy. 

(pause)

I'm naive? But how can I be naive, Daddy? I'm a straight-A student with dozens of college acceptances. I know four different languages. I've read more books than most people twice my age. How can you think that I'm-

Yes, I see the bulge in your pants. 

Of course, I know what it is, Daddy. Penile tumescence or, colloquially, penile erection. It's triggered by the parasympathetic division of the autonomic nervous system, causing the levels of nitric oxide to rise in the trabecular arteries and smooth muscle of the penis. 

What? Well, there can be several factors which result in such a...erm, condition? Sometimes, the effect is spontaneous or random, occurring for no explainable scientific reason. 

Yes, there are other factors as well, I suppose. Erm, it's most commonly seen as the result of sexual arousal. Generally, it's a response to certain environmental stimuli. One such stimulus is touch..but that obviously wouldn't be the case here since your hands haven't left the table. So, in this case, the stimulus is likely visual...

But um, what around here is so visually stimulating? Mama's not around, Daddy. It's just us. No one else. Not even a painting. 

But you're saying that it wasn't spontaneous? 

Then what caused? 

D-Daddy, are you sure that you know what you're saying? 

No, Daddy. I'm not pretty. The other girls are pretty. I'm always hidden behind over-sized sweaters and glasses. 

I-

Do you really think that I'm pretty, Daddy? 

I know it's silly. But can you maybe just say it one more time, Daddy? No one has ever called me pretty before. Not even you. You just call me smart or ambitious or..oh, can you just say it one more time, Daddy? 

Thank you. I-I guess that I should be pleased that erm caused your penile tumescence. I don't think that I've ever caused erm...it?...that?..for anyone before. 

How do I think it feels? Well, I could never know for certain, Daddy. My anatomy is a bit lacking. But..um, I would assume the rush of blood generates a constant throbbing. 

I-erm, it is painful, Daddy?

Well, it can be mitigated by several potential resolutions. With time, it should subside on its own although it might help to remove the visual stimuli. If um, you wanted me to leave. I'm sure that the initiation can wait if you're in pain, Daddy. 

No? You want me to stay? 

Okay...then...you could also resolve your condition in more direct ways. I suppose that the most common is to stimulate the area with repeated friction until you reach the point of climax. 

(nervous laugh) Yeah, I guess that is a more pleasurable solution, Daddy. But I'm not sure that I really need to be here for that um initiative either. 

(realizing) But you want me here, don't you? That's why you've brought me to this place, isn't it? 

Daddy, please be honest with me? 

Daddy, please don't hold my wrists down. I won't run. I promise that I won't run. 

I just-I need to know. 

T-thank you. 

Stop gripping me so tightly, Daddy. It hurts. 

I just...I don't know what to do, Daddy. 

I should want to leave. I know that this is wrong. Incest is taboo. It's supposed to be taboo. It's dangerous. It's unethical. Even if we were safe, I'm not supposed to want this. You have power over me. Too much power. And it's not okay. 

But...I want it anyway. I don't know why, Daddy. But I really do. I promised that I'd give this a fair chance for you, Daddy. Didn't I? I want to that. I want to keep my promise. 

I-I don't really know why. Maybe it's the wine that you gave me. Maybe it's that look in your eye. But I admire you more than I admire anyone else, Daddy. I want you to be pleased with me. 

Yes, really, Daddy. I'm not lying. I'm not trying to escape. 

I know that you don't trust me right now, Daddy. But let me try to earn it. 

You can keep my wrists pinned, but I want to kiss you, Daddy. 

Is-is that okay, Daddy? Can I kiss you? 

Oh, thank you, Daddy. 

*kissing* 

Oh, wow...Daddy. 

No, it felt great. It's just...I've never kissed anyone before. Did I do it, right? 

(pause)

What do you mean 'feel for yourself'? Feel where? 

Oh, right...your whole tumescence problem. Do you want me to touch it, Daddy? 

If-if I call it a cock? Okay, I can try.

Daddy, would it make you happy if I touched your cock? 

Oh, then I will be happy to obey you, Daddy. 

Oh, Daddy, your penis-I mean cock-is covered in pre-ejaculatory fluid. I guess that I did please you. 

I just love making you happy, Daddy. 

I think that I could even create friction too if you wanted, Daddy? I'm supposed to do it with my hand right? 

I-I know that it's called a 'handjob'. It's just hard to talk that way. 

But, for you, I'll try, Daddy. 

*kissing*

I'll do anything for you, Daddy. I just want to make you happy. 

Like my hand is doing now. Does that feel good Daddy? 

Can you feel the tension build as the blood flow increases? 

*kissing*

(laughing) I mean...Can you feel yourself getting hard and wet for me? 

I like it when you moan, Daddy. It lets me know that I've impressed you. Maybe I'll move my hand a little faster..to impress you even more. 

Oh, please moan for me, Daddy. 

I want to do this for you. I want to be the best. I want to please you more than anyone else. 

(whisper) Just tell me what you want, Daddy. 

My cunt? 

Oh, Daddy. You shouldn't use those words. Do you-do you mean by vagina? 

Is it called a cunt? Oh, do want me to call it a cunt, Daddy?

Alright, then...will you touch my cunt first, Daddy? I want to make sure that it's ready for your cock. 

Yes, we can get undress first, Daddy. I do want to see you. 

Just-just promise not to judge me too much. 

*optional sound of clothing being removed*

I *am* hurrying, Daddy. Please be patient. 

I know I'm shaking I've just never shown myself to anyone before. I'm a little nervous. 

Almost done...

Um, here I am daddy. Am I-Am I still your princess? 

Oh, thank you, daddy. 

I like it when you look at me like that...

(surprised) Oh, and I like it when you touch me right there. 

Oh, please touch my vulva, Daddy. 

No, I mean my cunt. Touch my soaking cunt. 

Oh, make me wet, Daddy. Make me so wet. 

Daddy, I'm shaking. You feel so good. 

Can you put a finger inside me, Daddy? 

Just to stretch me, please. I want to be ready for your cock? 

Oh...

Daddy...

Before, no one has ever...

No, Daddy. It feels good. 

It feels really good. 

Just a little more...

Okay, okay. Daddy, I'm ready for your cock. 

I'm ready for your cock. 

Oh, just throw me on the table, Daddy, and take me. Take me like the slut that I am. 

*optional thud sound*

Oh, yes, Daddy. Yes. 

Please, Daddy. I need your cock so badly. I'm throbbing. 

Give it to me, please. 

Oh, thank you, Daddy. Thank you. 

It-it only hurts a little. 

But it feels so good. 

Oh, please give me more, Daddy. 

I don't care if it hurts. I *want* it to hurt. 

I want you. I want you so badly. 

Please Daddy, hurt me. Fill me. Do whatever you want with me. 

I need you. I *need* you. 

I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me until I'm sore. 

I need you to fuck me until I can't breathe. I need your fucking cock. 

Give me your cock, Daddy. Give it to me. 

Oh, and your cum, Daddy. I need to be filled with your delicious cum. 

Please-Please. I need it now. 

I-I can't hold back much longer. 

The tension is too much. 

You're too much, Daddy. I can't take it. 

Please give me your cum, Daddy. I need it now. 

Oh, fuck, Daddy. Thank you. 

Thank you. 

*orgasm or improv to orgasm*

Oh wow. Maybe you were right, Daddy. Maybe I was a little naive. 

But I don't want to be anymore. I want you to show me everything. 

(softly) Because you're always right, Daddy. I don't know why I think that but I am. 

(mumbling) Maybe it's the wine. Maybe it's the look in your eye. But you're always right, Daddy. And I will obey you. 

(whisper) Always.


End file.
